Lost Girl
by potterhead1981
Summary: Paige just loves Peter Pan. She will do ANYTHING to go to Neverland. Now she gets the chance. But it's nothing she dreamed of...


**Hey guys! This is a new story. Enjoy and review please!**

It was eleven at night. An hour before midnight. It was a school night. Ew to school. Only if I lived in Neverland. I would never have to go to school. I knew I had to go to bed. I had school tomorrow.

 _Whatever_ I told myself. I usually go to bed around this time anyway, since I stay up looking at my Tumblr feed.

This time, I'm watching the original Peter Pan while reading fanfiction and my phone in hand. I was looking at my tally marks, and found out that I need to watch the original Peter Pan one more time to reach 100. And so that's what I'm doing.

"Hey, Paige," I saw my mom come into the TV room. She looked like she just rolled out of bed. I'm pretty sure she just did. "Go to bed, honey. You have school tomorrow."

"I know," I replied. My eyes staring at the screen. "It's almost done."

"Okay, then," my mom sighed. "Goodnight."

"'Night," I murmured.

The movie ended at one in the morning. I pulled myself to my room, onto my bed. I dreamt my usual dream. People say that you can't have the same dream twice. But I can lucid dream, so I can repeat the dream of my dreams forever.

My dream always starts out with me falling from the sky. As if there wasn't enough pixie dust to support my weight. Then, a few meters before I fell, Peter Pan swoops down and catches me. He and I look at each other, and he grins at me. Peter and I both fly to the second star to the right, into the land where nobody grows up. Peter gives me a tour of the Neverland, even though I already know the whole place by heart. Peter then brings me to the underground place where the Lost Boys and Peter sleep. Then, just like Wendy did, I would tell the Lost Boys and Peter a bedtime story. The boys would be fast asleep once I finish. Peter would offer me his bed, and I kindly accepted. Once I close my eyes in that dream, my eyes would pop open in real life.

Boy, I wish that would actually happen.

I laid in bed thinking about my dream. I always wake up usually ten to fifteen minutes before my alarm goes off.

My window was left open. The sunlight was seeping in. _Ugh, too bright_ I thought. I dragged out of bed to close it. I looked at my alarm clock. 6:15 Fifteen more minutes before my alarm went off. I got a book off of my bookshelf, turned on my reading light, put on my glass, and plopped back onto my bed.

I was reading _The Phantom Tollbooth_. I know that I'm too old to read it, since thirteen year olds can't read fantasy books anymore, but it's such a good read. A boy who's too bored goes on a quest that learns to never be bored ever again. It really expresses my imagination.

You're probably thinking, "You're a Peter Pan fan. You're suppose to be reading Peter Pan novels, not this random piece of shit."

Yeah, yeah, I know. I should be reading that. But I don't. That's called fanfiction. I don't approve these remade stories of Peter Pan, graphics, novels, and informational picture books. I own them all, but I don't read them.

My alarm went off when I was building up to the climax. I glared at my clock before I shut it off. I walked to my closet.

I picked out my favorite set of clothes, a Tinker Bell with a white background, black jeans, a pair of light green converse, and a red, long-sleeve flannel. I slid into those clothes, brushed out my pixie cut. After I'm satisfied with my messy hair, I gathered my things and slipped out of my room.

I was humming to Lost Boys by Ruth B while going to the kitchen.

 _I am a Lost Boy_ I sang to myself. _From Neverland. Usually hanging out with Peter Pan. And when we are bored, we go playing in the woods. Always on the run, from Captain-_

"Good morning Paige!" my mom cut me off. I flinched. When my mom's not tired, angry, or on her period, she always speaks in a jumpy, happy voice.

"Hey, mom," I grumbled and took out some cereal.

"Guess what," my mom asked me.

"What?" I mumbled.

"I got an email today from your teachers," my mom took a sip of coffee. "It said you're falling behind in some classes."

I sighed and gulped. I already knew that. It's not that school's hard or anything, it's just too much to focus on when you have other things to think about.

"Supposedly," my mom continued. "You still haven't turned in that essay in Science. You need to make up that test in Math, and you still haven't been active in participation in Spanish, English, and Social Studies."

"Interesting," I said, in a monotone. "That seems like all the subjects I'm taking."

"Why, Paige?" my mom asked me. "Is seventh grade too hard?"

"No," I gritted my teeth.

My mom sighed, "Okay, I'll make a deal with you. Make up all of this by the end of the week."

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"I'll throw away all of your Peter Pan artifacts," my mom finished.

"You wouldn't," I gasped.

"I will if I have to," my mom threatened. "And I'll start out with that shirt."

Then I lost it. In reality, nobody should **ever** threaten a fangirl. And of course, my mom does that. But never, ever, threaten to throw away artifacts.

I ruffled through my brown unkempt hair, "Um, mom?"

"Hm?" she looked satisfied.

"You know that's not going to matter by tomorrow," I said. "Because I've been praying to Peter Pan, and I saw him in my dreams last night. In honor of me watching the original Peter Pan 100 times, he is going to take me to Neverland."

"Is that so?" my mom scoffed.

"Yes," I replied, even though my hands were shaking. "And we will never be returning."

"Interesting," my mom suppressed a laugh.

I furrowed my eyebrows. _Idiots_ I thought _All parents are idiots._

Instead of eating cereal, I marched back up to my room. I started pacing. Why did I say that? Another thing about my mom is that if someone announces something with confidence and it never happens, my mom will literally lecture you about how it never happened and never will. She'll probably ground me afterwards.

What am I going to do? I have two options, run away or stay and face the consequences. First off, I'm too young to on my own, especially in this century. Second, I don't have any relatives to stay with. Even if I go to relatives _or_ friends, they'll probably just ship me back to the Parker household.

But if I stay, I'll get grounded for a week or two give-or-take. Plus, it's coming to that time of year where people start asking you if you want to hang out with them. Some things I can't miss out on.

I realized that I don't want to be around my mom. I know that my mom brings me to the bus stop everyday and waits with me. I only live probably a mile from home. I think even less than that. I live within the town, which the school is within the town.

I took my phone out and unlocked it I stared at the lock screen. I was thinking. _Do I want to walk to school?_ I asked myself. I've never done it before. It wouldn't be that bad, right?

I sighed. _What am I doing? If I go now, I might have time to go to the library._

I glanced at my clock, 7:00. The library opens and 7:30 and school starts at 8:30. Assuming that it'll only take fifteen to twenty minutes to get to school, I can walk and stop to go to the library _and_ get some Starbucks. Because if I want to go to the library, I need to leave, so no breakfast here. I check the weather and made sure I was wearing the correct clothes, which I was good since light clothes are perfect for spring. I grabbed ten dollars from my hidden stash of money, and I made sure I didn't need anything else from my room before I left.

"Hey, mom," I found my mom in the same place.

"What?" my mom looked up.

"Can I walk to school?" I decided to get straight to the point.

"You haven't eaten breakfast, yet," my mom immediately protested.

I held up my money, "Not, _yet_."

My mom sighed. "Okay, give me two minutes, I'll be down with you-"

"What?" I interrupted.

"I'm walking with you!" my mom said, as a matter of fact.

"No," I protested. "I'm walking by myself!"

"You are?" my mom raised her eyebrows. "Are you old enough for that?"

I groaned. "Mom, I'm thirteen. I've lived in Burlington my whole life. I think I can navigate the town myself… for a change." I muttered the last part to myself.

My mom's face look disorientated. I can tell that she was trying to make up something to persuade me to make sure she tags along too. But in reality, she look constipated.

"You know what?" my mom said, finally. "You can go. But text me when you get breakfast, and when you get to school."

"Got it!" I walked up to my mom and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, mom! I'll be going now. 'Bye!"

My mom sighed, as if she already regretted her decision. "'Bye."

I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and raced out the front door.

 **I decided to make a fanfiction that's not just books but movies too! Hopefully, you guys will like this Peter Pan fanfiction. Right now, there aren't that many clues saying that it's a fanfiction so no hate please ;)**

 **~potterhead1981**


End file.
